


All Work and No Play

by In_Factorem_Verba



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Other, Under-18, WIP WIP WIP WIP, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Factorem_Verba/pseuds/In_Factorem_Verba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki are in high-school (freshman and Junior year), its nearing the end of the year and  Loki just can't seem to keep himself out of trouble...<br/>-----<br/>The inside of the building grew dim as white puffs faded into cream and pinks laced with purple, with a burning orange glow tinting everything it falls upon. The halls and rooms falling silent as they empty for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so I've come back and spiffed this chapter up a bit. I apologize for the shortness off it.

 

The inside of the building grew dim as white puffs faded into cream and pinks laced with purple, with a burning orange glow tinting everything it falls upon. The halls and rooms falling silent as they empty for the evening.

He drug the stiff bristles of the brush into the pores of the bricks scrubbing at the graffiti hard enough to drain the color from his fingers. He silently swore that if he ever caught the punks who did this he would personally take the paint can and use it against them in the most painfully inappropriate way he could.

After removing the last of the graffiti from the wall he released the brush into the bucket of murky water. He sighed as he stared at his hands, his once long pale digits now stained with gray.

It wasn't his fault that stupid teacher knew nothing and was sharing inaccurate information with the class.

“I've had enough of your smart mouth Loki! To the administrator's office, immediately! You have after-school detention!” he mocked in a high tone.

A deep chuckle caused him to jump and snap his head towards the directions of the sound.

“Talking to yourself again, brother?”

Loki quickly composed himself, narrowing his eyes,“Perhaps,” he intones.

Blue eyes looked over the small figure.

“Loki, your uniform is... filthy.”

Glancing down at his white shirt, he noted the dark stains along his sides and pulling his slender shoulders up he shrugged.

“Oh well." He sighed, "I'm finding it difficult to care right now.” Loki huffed irritatedly.

“Hmm. So, what have you done now?” The blond questioned, slightly amused at the younger boys frustration.

Loki brought his fingers to his lips in mock offense.

“I have done nothing Thor.”

“Oh really?” he scoffed. “So you volunteered yourself to scrub the walls then?” he said biting back a smirk and folding his arms across his broad chest.

Narrowing his eyes , Loki sneered.

“Ha,” he said flatly. “Very funny, but no. I've done no such thing.” Loki paused as he crouched down next to a water spout to wash the filth from his hands. “So, brother, why are you here so late? I'm sure that father would have wanted you home by now.”

Thor stuffed his hands into his pockets as he scuffed his shoes around in the gravel. "Meh," he shrugged, "I just didn't feel like going yet."

Turning his head, Loki looked at Thor over his shoulder raising one thin black brow high on his forehead before standing and shaking the excess water from his arms, facing Thor with a look of unamused disbelief,"Right, and I'm supposed to believe that?" Loki sniggered. "So what have you done?"

The blond sighed, realizing he should have known better than to try to lie to his brother. "Some prick on the team wouldn't shut his mouth..."

Loki looked to Thor expectantly as he waved his hand, encouraging him to finish explaining.

A slightly guilty look washed over Thor's face and he chewed his bottom lip, "So I ...shut it for him."

The younger boy chuckled as he grasped the top of the bridge of his nose between his damp fingertips. "Well done brother." Loki mocked rolling his eyes, patting the elder on the shoulder. "C'mon," he motioned towards the doors with his head, "I need to put this away and clean off better."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still sorry about the shortness. But hopefully I will have the second chapter up soon. Thank you for reading, it's what's fueling me to keep writing.


End file.
